1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescence fiber (abbreviated to xe2x80x9cELFxe2x80x9d) improved by devising various schemes for the surface configuration thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) are diagrams illustrating the general arrangement of electroluminescence fibers. Part (a) of FIG. 1 shows an electroluminescence fiber having a single core electrode. Part (b) of FIG. 1 shows an electroluminescence fiber having two core electrodes.
In part (a) of FIG. 1, an electroluminescence layer 1 is disposed to surround a core electrode 3-1 provided at the center of the electroluminescence fiber. Two additional electrodes 3-2 are disposed on the surface of the electroluminescence layer 1. The whole structure is covered with a flexible colored resin layer 2. A voltage is applied between the core electrode 3-1 and the additional electrodes 3-2 to generate an electric field, whereby the electroluminescence layer 1 is caused to emit light with the color of the colored resin layer 2. It should be noted that the electroluminescence layer may be formed from a powder material or a solidified powder material. Examples of additional electrodes include those formed in a straight-line shape or wound around the electroluminescence device.
In part (b) of FIG. 1, two electroluminescence layers 1 are provided to surround respective core electrode 3-1 each disposed a predetermined distance away from the center of the electroluminescence fiber. Two additional electrodes 3-2 are disposed on the respective surfaces of the electroluminescence layers 1. The whole structure is covered with a flexible colored resin layer 2. In this electroluminescence fiber, the amount of electroluminescent material per unit length is increased to enhance the luminance in comparison to the electroluminescence fiber shown in part (a) of FIG. 1.
Because it is flexible, the electroluminescence fiber can be formed into various shapes such as letters and numerals and is therefore suitable for use as an advertising sign or a decoration. However, the shape of the electroluminescence fiber cannot be retained by itself. Therefore, to use the electroluminescence fiber as an advertising sign or a decoration, it is important to allow its shape to be retained by some means and to attain ease of installing the electroluminescence fiber on a wall surface or the like, ease of attaching and detaching the electroluminescence fiber to and from a support sewn on cloth or the like, ease of electrical connection, and ease of increasing the amount and apparent width of light emitted from the electroluminescence fiber.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electroluminescence fiber designed so that the sectional configuration of the electroluminescence fiber can be retained and it is possible to attain ease of installation on a wall surface or the like and replacement, ease of electrical connection, and ease of increasing the amount and apparent width of light emitted from the electroluminescence fiber.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a flexible electroluminescence fiber having an electroluminescence device and electrodes disposed on both sides of the electroluminescence device. The surface of the electroluminescence device, including the electrodes, is covered with a thermoplastic resin, a thermosetting resin, or an ultraviolet-curing resin, which is then cured. The resin surface is integrally formed with a function-assisting portion for assisting the function of the electroluminescence fiber.
The function-assisting portion may be at least one flat surface portion, an unevenness pattern for diffusion of light, a prism- or lens-shaped portion, a fitting portion for joining with an adjacent electroluminescence fiber or an electroluminescence fiber support, or a groove for securing a wiring end portion of each electrode, which are formed on the resin surface.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combinations of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.